sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Acción Comunitaria Sostenible
En esta página se recopilan contenidos y enlaces en español que puedan ser útiles para crear una futura wiki en español sobre sostenibilidad. The idea of this page is just to collect together any content in Spanish, (or provide links) which might be helpful to any future SCA type wiki in Spanish. Articles * Activismo * Energías renovables * Higiene * Política * Bolsas de plástico * Transporte * Video Español Related topics and external links Sostenibilidad (en general) El Observatorio de la Sostenibilidad en España contiene, por ejemplo: *Informe de Sostenibilidad en España 2006 *Enlaces de interés Buy Nothing Day *Dia sin compra, Argentina Cambio Climático *Versión española del sitio web de la secretaría de la Convención sobre el Cambio Climático Campaigns against incineration *GAIA América Latina y el Caribe Climate change justice *Carbon Trade Watch , en castellano Economía *Red Renta Básica (Basic Income Network) Education *Universidad de la Tierra en Oaxaca, Mexico Growing and gardening *Sembradores Urbanos, Mexico City Local food *Welcome to Incredible Edibles Ocio *(Europa) Manual de vacaciones sostenibles Incluye numerosos consejos y multitud de enlaces a recursos útiles para planificar tus vacaciones. * TV verde: (España) Qué desperdicio Programa de concienciación ecológica que se emite en la cadena de televisión Cuatro, en España. Organisations and networks * Via Campesina, La Vía Campesina Página principal *Soluciones Prácticas - ITDG Reforestación * http://www.fundacionapadrinaunarbol.org/ Proyecto de reforestación de área quemada en Guadalajara, España. * http://www.malagareforesta.org Plan municipal de reforestación que incluye proyectos como éste de apadrinamiento de árboles. RRRR Reducir, reutilizar, reparar y reciclar *ABC del RRRR Busca por orden alfabético el producto que quieres rrrr. Reciclaje *'Teléfonos móviles' http://www.tragamovil.com tiene puntos de recogida de móviles por todo España. Visita su web para encontrar los puntos más cercanos a tu domicilio. *'Buscador de Puntos limpios' (España) Salud *Salud sin Daño Paises del Sur Sustainability indicators * Enfoques Integrados en el Desarrollo Participativo (IAPAD) mantiene un sitio web llamado ‘Avenidas Participativas’, que funciona como punto focal para compartir información y avances técnicos en el mapeo comunitario y la Participación Pública GIS (PPGIS). El sitio web tiene una amplia documentación sobre Modelos Participativos en 3 Dimensiones (P3DM), una herramienta para combinar los conocimientos técnicos indígenas con la información espacial. Programas de aplicación de P3DM incluyen la gestión comunitaria de recursos naturales, investigación y planificación en colaboración, el uso de recursos, tenencia y control, y el manejo de conflictos. Towards Sustainable Economies USA *Español Green Jobs Now Ciudades de transición *Red de Transición *Translations of transition materials *MovimientoDeTransicion, Connectando l@s Transicionistas *Barcelona en Transció *IBIZA ISLA de TRANSICION - ACCIONES LOCALES Trees, woodland and forest *La Campaña de los Mil Millones de Árboles Related topics Spanish, Castilian Español, Castellano spoken in Spanish speaking countries and territories: Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Cuba, Dominican Republic, Ecuador, Equatorial Guinea, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras, Mexico, Nicaragua, Panama, Paraguay, Peru, Puerto Rico, Spain, Uruguay, Venezuela and a significant number of the populations of Andorra, Belize, Gibraltar and the United States References * Category:Content in Spanish